


Gone Our Separate Ways

by HazelRoses



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Era, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lime, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Gin has left again without telling Rangiku where he was going, knowing it breaks her heart each time he's absent. He's up to something yet won't tell her despite their long history together. After an unhealthy amount alcohol to calm her nerves, she stumbled drunkenly home, only to find him in a questionable situation with Captain Unohana. How could he tell that woman he loved her? After all they had been through, did he only see her as a friend? She unleashes the frustration she'd been holding back for far too long. Finally, Gin talks and Rangiku wishes the one who stole her heart never shared what he'd been up to.





	Gone Our Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 26 Jun 2012. Pre-Aizen coupe. Gin's personality is written in the English dubbed proper version, not the Japanese subbed country twang version.

 

Rangiku paced her room in the barracks of the Tenth Division. Every time she walked by the large window, she gazed out of it, her crystal eyes clouded with worry once again. He had left her; gone for a week and she hadn't found a trace of him since. He knew how much it bothered her when he left without a word but he did it anyway and the vice-captain would surely give him a piece of her mind when he came back. Rangiku supposed that there was a reason she was uneasy. She worried that one day he would leave and wouldn't ever return.

The Lieutenant closed her clear blue eyes and put her fingers to her temple, letting out a few sighs to calm her nerves. She had to wait.  Gin always came to her when he returned no matter the time, he would come visit her. That thought still didn't alter the feelings that were coursing through Rangiku's body. Gin's disappearances and refusal to tell her where he went caused suspicion.

As she ran her fingers through her silky ginger hair, Rangiku sat down on her bed. She pictured the one she knew better than anyone in her mind: his lilac colored hair and ever-present smile. His eyes were usually closed, and she once asked him how he saw anything with his eyes shut. Gin laughed it off saying his eyes weren't closed despite how it looked. When he was younger, his crimson colored eyes used to scare people, so he kept them mostly closed. It grew into a habit and Rangiku barely saw him open his eyes completely.

Rangiku placed her face in her hands and propped her elbows on her knees. Him leaving bothered her because she felt like she lacked his trust. Their lives were entwined for over a century now. They were part of each other's everyday lives and suddenly, he started disappearing. Anytime she asked Gin where he had gone, he smiled and told her not to worry. That was just the issue: Rangiku couldn't help but fret over his wellbeing.

"You ass," the worried female said through gritted as she stood up.

To pass the time, she decided to visit Captain Hitsugaya. Rangiku bit her lip as she thought of the response she would get when he laid eyes on her. The young man would be livid; Rangiku had been skipping out on paperwork for the last few days, but it was because her concentration tanked from her personal issues. She despised paperwork. It annoyed her that no matter how much of it she did, more always piled up. As she entered the large office, the woman saw Toshiro's emerald eyes gaze at her coldly. She didn’t have to ask if he was angry judging by the look he gave her.

"Just where the hell have you been Rangiku?" he asked, placing his elbows on his desk and folding his fingers underneath his chin.

She normally attempted to charm herself out of his anger, but today just wasn't a good day for it. She walked over to the immense stack of papers on the small mahogany table and sat down. "I'll get to it right away."

Silently, she began her work, aware the captain's gaze still on her. It amazed her how much he had grown since she first met him. Toshiro had turned out to be quite handsome and many women in the Seireitei had taken notice. Despite his age, he ranked high on the gorgeous scale, falling only to Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Squad. A real man through and through, but he was taken and when his wife passed, he lacked an interest in looking for someone else. Still, Toshiro was not an adult yet and with abstract features like his snow-white hair and jade eyes, he would be irresistible. Rangiku's pride in noticing his potential as a Soul Reaper.

Moments later Toshiro was standing on the other side of the table in front of her. "Has Gin left again?"

Rangiku sighed while sifting through the large stack. "How could you tell?"

"Because I know you well you idiot, how else?" he said pointedly. "He'll be back."

Rangiku nodded silently. Toshiro rested a hand on top of her head. "I hate it when you're like this. Well, I hate it when you're loud and lazy too, but this just is not like you."

Most people thought because her captain was constantly yelling at her to get it together that they didn't have a good relationship, they did. Toshiro, although hot-tempered, possessed mature understanding for his age. He understood how much Gin meant to her and cut her a break whenever he ran off. Toshiro also trusted Rangiku enough to tell her about issues in his life and she appreciated him turning to her. It was more like pestering him until he told her, but close enough.

"I'll be fine," she assured, a small smile crossing her lips. "Maybe I'll get a bit to drink to make myself feel better."

Toshiro frowned after he removed his hand, walking to the door and looked over his shoulder at her. "Sounds like a bad idea but do whatever you want."

The young male exited and the female soul reaper finished the paperwork as fast as she could. Rangiku didn't like to call herself an alcoholic, but she did drink a lot; it was when depression or her stress levels were too high. It wasn't healthy, but it ebbed the pain.

The next morning it would hit her full force along with a raging headache, but that didn't stop her from drinking. The Eleventh Squad was hosting a party. Rangiku pictured the barrels of sake with how much those brutes drank.  Their parties included drunken fights, damaged property, and broken friendships unless Yumichika planned the get-together. He was a lot more... artistic than his comrades were. Rangiku sometimes didn't understand how such a feminine man ended up on the most ruthless squad the Gotei had. It must be because of his friendship with Ikkaku; he and the bald man were inseparable.

The sun was already sinking behind the horizon so Rangiku started getting ready. She would meet up with one of her favorite people to drink with and go with him to the party. Shunsui was an amazing person to spend time with She loved his laid back and carefree personality. His relaxed demeanor remained even when intoxicated, but his vice-captain Nanao Ise often got angry with him when he was drunk. Captain Kyoraku had a habit of letting his hands wander in places they shouldn't so she understood why she got so angry. Then again, she was an uptight woman. Rangiku already visualized the dark-haired female's actions: growling angrily, pushing up her glasses by the frame, and knocking her captain upside his head while she yelled at him. She giggled at the thought; tonight would get her mind off things.

Rangiku went back to her room and rummaged through her large walk-in closet. She had so many clothes it was ridiculous. Her habit rivaled a drug addict. The human realm had such adorable clothing she couldn't stop herself from buying so many. She moved to the back of her closet where she kept the clothes for the more formal occasions. To drown out her worry about Gin, she would bathe in the attention she would receive from the other males in the Seireitei. Rangiku just had a certain charm that made them come flocking to her. Maybe it was her large, always exposed breasts; either way she got the attention she wanted.

The orange-haired female pulled out a short white dress and held it up to her frame. It accented every curve a woman had. Rangiku's voluptuous shape appeared fuller in it. The dress had two-inch thick straps on the shoulders and exposed a nice amount of cleavage although less than her usual amount. The Lieutenant laid her dress on the bed and padded to her dresser, pulling out a red thong. She wouldn't need a bra since the dress had a little padding in it. The Vice Captain didn't need much.

Rangiku headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. As Rangiku stepped into the warm water, her mind drifted off to Gin once more. She wanted to show him how lovely the dress fit her. Anytime she bought something new, Gin would ask her to try it on for him. Rangiku liked when he told her what looked good on her and what didn't. It was his opinion that mattered the most to her. If he said she looked wonderful, it made her feel like the most beautiful woman in existence. If he said he didn't like something, Rangiku threw it out. Gin hadn't seen her in this dress since he disappeared when she left for a mission in the human realm. When the smiling Shinigami returned, Rangiku was so angry with him she didn't bother showing him what she bought although she wanted Gin to praise her like he always did.

You're more radiant every time I see you.

She sighed as she remembered those words he often said. She was so used to always being around him and when he would leave, she felt so empty and she didn't understand it. Now wasn't the time to ponder; Rangiku had to get ready. Fresh and clean, Rangiku stepped out and toweled her now darkened hair before wrapping it around her head. she reached for another pink towel to dry her body and slid a red thong up her thighs. She liked it so much because it said "sexy" in sequins across the front. Rangiku walked back in her room in just her underwear, dumped her robes from the bathroom floor in a hamper, and removed the towel for her hair. Matsumoto wrapped her damp hair a bun on the top of her head until it finished drying.

"Um, Rangiku?"

The half-naked woman turned and saw Hinamori standing behind her; she smiled at the young girl. Lately, Momo had been spending time with her captain and the two clearly liked each other. Rangiku barely saw her captain show anything but anger or indifference, but when the raven-haired girl came around, he blushed darkly despite trying to hide it; it was just the cutest thing ever.

Rangiku slipped on her dress and asked, "What is it Momo?"

The party's guest list included Momo from the look of the girl's apparel. She looked exquisite: her black knee length dress flowed to a longer length on the left, showing off her toned legs. Her dress tied gracefully around her slender neck, exposing porcelain shoulders. It was very elegant and classy. "Aren't you a dish!"

The young soul reaper smiled and a cute blush crossed her cheeks. "What do you think Toshiro will say?"

"Well," Rangiku started while moving over to her closet and pulling out a pair of silver three-inch heels. "Let me do something with my hair and we'll find out."

She returned to the bathroom, motioning to Momo to follow. Once they were there, Rangiku picked up a comb from the counter and ran it through her locks and it fell into its wavy form. The redhead remembered a pair of diamond earrings she brought from the human world; she placed them in her ears and with a spritz of perfume said, "Let's get going."

She and Momo trailed down the hallways, the soft clicking of heels echoing off the walls. Excitement forked through Rangiku's veins and ready to mingle with other people. She enjoyed spending time with her comrades and it wasn't often that the other squads got together. She believed it was due to a lack of communication they didn't work well together. Each thought they contributed more or were better, leading to arguing amongst one another instead of joining forces to take care of the task assigned.

Soon, Momo was knocking on the captain's door. "I told you I'm not going to that party!" Shuffling sounded and the door swung open. "I don't want..."

His facial expression changed from annoyed to surprise in seconds. His gaze traced over Momo and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Momo smiled shyly at him. "Well?"

Toshiro said nothing; he continued to stare at her for a moment. the captain crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. "I'll go, but I'm not dressing up."

"Aww captain," Rangiku said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Guys will hit on Momo and that's why you're going."

She saw a vein tick on his forehead. She hit the nail on the head. Toshiro's response identified as the jealous type and it was so cute. He would never admit it although on his face told the truth. She chuckled when he growled and grasped Momo's arm, tugging her down the hallway.

Rangiku watched them go then left the barracks herself to Shunsui's quarters. He was her date for the party. The wind blew softly and caressed her skin, causing her to sigh with contentment. The sun had gone down behind the horizon, leaving only a calming darkness over the surroundings. Such a beautiful night; not a single cloud in the sky and dotted with stars just the way she liked it. Rangiku flash stepped over to the Squad Eight barracks, enjoying the breeze flowing through her loose tresses. It didn't take long for her to get to her first destination and once she was there, she walked up the wooden steps onto the porch, opening the door and stepping in without bothering to knock.

"Captain Shunsui," she called. "Are you ready?"

The Lieutenant heard movement and looked down the hallway to see said captain walking towards her. She smiled at him as he stopped in front of her. He too didn't bother to dress up and wore his usual straw hat and pink, flowered kimono he kept draped over his captain's uniform. He pulled his wavy dark brown hair into its usual ponytail, his face scruffy like always. It was handsome on him and brought out his sharp features.

"Well you certainly are beautiful Rangiku," he commented gazing over her form.

She smirked. Shunsui didn't look it, but he was a flirt and he knew cute women when he saw them. If he liked the way she looked, she succeeded if she wanted attention for the night. Rangiku considered sleeping with someone, but she might be too drunk. She would decide when the time came to go home just whom she might use to help get her mind off Gin.

"Come on, let's go," Rangiku said, exiting the barracks with Shunsui right behind her. "Where is Nanao?"

"She'll be coming later," he answered as they moved from rooftop to rooftop towards the Eleventh Squad barracks. "Had some paperwork to finish up."

She nodded and as they neared, Rangiku the sound people talking and having a good time reached her. She was ready for it and almost tasted warm sake sliding over her tongue. They landed softly and walked into the barrack's courtyard. It was brightly lit with a long table with all kinds of delicious looking foods sitting off to right. She desired something sweet and when she saw sweet dango, she realized dango the “something sweet” her body needed. As she walked to the table with her arm hooked in Shunsui's, Rangiku listened to the whispers of the men. She smirked and waved to a few of them as she walked over to the table. Upon arrival, she told her companion to get a cup of sake for her while she got a few sticks of Mitarashi dango. She never thought a sweet sauce with soy sauce as its base could taste so good.

"Hey there, Rangiku."

She turned to address Renji. He, unlike the men she had run into so far, dressed formally. He slung his black jacket over his shoulder. Rangiku noticed his fire red hair filtered freely down his back. A diamond stud glistened in his right ear and his white dress shirt had the first few buttons open, exposing tattooed skin. A good-looking specimen he was, also rating high on the attractive list. It had to be the tattoos that made him look rugged and badass or his bright hair. Rangiku slept with him a few times before and he didn't disappoint. The female Shinigami didn't sleep around with just anyone. The Lieutenant only slept with three men over her lifespan of hundreds of years. Those men were Shuuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, and Gin Ichimaru, who had been her first.

They were all very different men, but each had redeeming qualities and less desirable quirks. For example, Renji could be a sweetheart and easy to talk to, but he flew off the handle and generally argued with his friends or comrades. Shuuhei put her at ease and effortlessly her laugh, but he had been a coward for a long time, terrified of battle. Gin was like her other half and understood her in every way, but he had that habit of excluding her out of areas of his life. Gin was the one she cared about the most, but since they never had a dating relationship, Rangiku had explored other options to discover if someone else deserved her heart. Neither of her other two relationships worked out, but she remained good friends with both men.

"You look good Renji," she said smiling as she took a bite of her dango.

"Same to you," he answered giving her a once over while moving to the table and fixed himself a cup of sake. "Like that dress on you, Rangiku."

"I like it on me too," Rangiku joked, motioning for him to follow her to where Shunsui sat. He was lying down, arm hooked behind his head and sake at his lips. He cracked open an eye and handed Rangiku her cup of sake. There was a jug of it next to him so they wouldn't have to worry about running out soon. She accepted it and drank, enjoying the warm sensation in her throat and stomach. Renji placed his jacket on the grass for her to sit on and plopped down next to her.

They talked, and more liquor poured as the night continued. A few others stopped by to talk like Ikkaku, a member of the Eleventh Squad. He had a few drinks with them then left when Yumichika called him over. The hours flew by. Rangiku found herself less able to function and laughing a lot more; she was drunk, Renji too. Nanao ordered Shunsui to stop drinking some time ago, preventing him from heavier intoxication. Hard to tell who captain and who lieutenant was sometimes. Soon, people headed home as the party winded down.

"Hey Ran-hic-giku," Renji said drunkenly as he attempted to get to his feet. He failed miserably and fell on his ass. The ginger-haired woman could get up, but she realized the difficulty of standing in stilettos while intoxicated. She wobbled dangerously and just when she was sure she had regained her balance, Rangiku toppled into Renji's lap.

"How did I get here?" she questioned Renji.

They remained silent for a moment and then both burst out laughing. Shunsui chuckled at their behavior. "You guys better get home and sleep that off."

"Sounds like a greeeaaattt idea," Renji slurred and Rangiku took off her heels, struggling to unbuckle them, but having success after a few moments. She stood and didn't fall the second time. Renji stumbled to his feet, hooking his arm over her shoulders. "Come on, let's go... um... what?"

Rangiku laughed louder than necessary as they leaned on each other for support, struggling to get home. At one point, they got lost and asked for directions... from a tree. Rangiku guessed it could give good directions because soon they were in front of the Kuchiki grounds where Renji stayed with his captain. Renji looked at her, eyes bloodshot and his face reddened from the alcohol. He had forgotten his jacket at the courtyard of the Eleventh Squad, but that was good. It would have complicated things more.

"Come to bed with me," he whispered, all rationality gone as he reached up to grasp one of her breasts. "I miss you."

His tongue moved over her shoulder and she smelled the sake on his breath. She thought about it as much as possible through a foggy brain, but Rangiku balked. "Perhaps when we're both sober and can function."

Renji frowned. "Yeah, makes sense." He released her, fumbled with the fence leading into the Kuchiki residence, and began his drunken gate to the front door. Byakuya refused to tolerate him coming in so late and drunk at that. Renji always forgot that and while Rangiku stumbled away, she noticed the unmistakable sound of Senbonzakura's razor-like petals ripping through the barracks; his captain would make Renji fix the next day. She giggled at the thought. She was still having trouble walking, but without Renji's weight on her, much easier that way.

She stumbled past the Squad Four barracks, the ones who did all the serving to other squads and included the medical ward of the Gotei. She listened to the voices while she walked next to the wall just in case she lost her balance. As she continued closer by the entrance to walk past it, she recognized a familiar voice and frowned; that couldn't be who she thought it was. Laughter filtered, curiosity got the best of her, and she stopped in front of the entrance; crystal blue orbs widening in disbelief. There stood the man she fretted over, the man who plagued her thoughts with worry. She watched on while he smiled at the Squad Four Captain Retsu Unohana and she returned it. Rangiku's heart melted sadly when she saw him place an arm around her shoulders and kiss her cheek.

"You're so sweet to me. I may be in love."

Rangiku's mouth fell open at his words. Was he in love with Unohana? What about her?! They had been together since they were kids so if he loved anyone it should be her! Tears welled up in her eyes and she attempted walking past inconspicuously, but Gin saw her.

"Rangiku!" he called, but she kept going. Footsteps sounded behind her, but the upset woman ignored them and kept walking. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Leave me alone Gin," she spat. "Go back to Unohana."

"What?" he questioned, not understanding why she was angry. "You're not making any sense."

Gin grasped her wrist to stop her movement. Rangiku whirled away from him, wrenching her arm away, but falling in the process and dropping her shoes. She sat there angrily for a moment then tried to get back on her feet. He was at her side in seconds and attempted to help. "You're drunk again."

"So what?" she snapped. "I'm an adult and I'll drink when I want to."

Gin just shook his head and grabbed her arm. "I'm taking you home. Now."

How dare he try to boss her around after leaving and then her finding him with Unohana! She glared at him, yanked free, and flash stepped away. Rangiku was soon across the rooftops and she noticed that he wasn't following her anymore. Disappointment moved through her being. She wanted him to chase her so she could continue to ignore him, leaving her alone defeated the purpose. Rangiku exhaled and continued moving. She found herself in front of her barracks although it seemed like it took longer than usual to get there. The drunken woman padded softly to her room, the world spinning and Rangiku fell on her bed, nausea washing over her.

"What took you so long?"

She jumped and saw Gin standing on the right side of her bed. Rangiku sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you got home safely," he answered, reaching for her locks to lace his fingers through it as he so often did. She pulled away and laid back on the bed turning her back to him. Suddenly, Gin climbed on top of her, hands pinning her forearms down. He was frowning, something she rarely saw. "Just what is the problem?"

"There is no problem!" she shouted while tears ran down her cheeks. "Get off me Gin!"

Gin complied with her wishes and stood; his smile covered his face once more as he moved to the door, captain's robes moving around him fluidly. He stopped at the doorway and looked at her. "Well since there is nothing wrong, I guess I'll be going. See you later Rangiku."

"So, you're just going to leave?" Rangiku asked as she sat back up, a bleary expression on her face.

"You said nothing is wrong so I'll let you sleep off your alcohol," he answered. "That must be the reason for tears and accusations of an unknown crime."

"What do you mean unknown?!" Rangiku shouted as she stood up on wobbly legs. "You told Unohana that you might love her!"

"Why is it a problem?" Gin questioned.

Rangiku was so angry that he did not understand. She didn't want to spell it out either; there was still her pride. If he wanted to love the oldest person in the Gotei besides the Head captain, it was fine with her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no problem."

"Then why bring it up?"

She gritted her teeth in frustration. Her best friend always left her with no response to counter his. He was like an interrogation officer who wore a smile. It was irritating, especially when her temper got the best of her and throwing sake into the mix made nothing better. "Because I can."

"You're jealous," he said bluntly. "I'm no idiot Rangiku."

The intoxicated woman blinked; he was right. Jealousy caused her childish outburst, but she would not admit that to him. "I don't..."

"Don't even try to deny it," Gin interrupted. "I know you better than you think."

His arms wrapped around her waist the next moment and he pulled her close. She gazed up at him. "Gin, why are you always leaving me?"

He wasn't sure if she was referring to his constant absences or the situation with Unohana. The latter a simple misunderstanding, but the first... he couldn't tell her. No one knew what he was doing. Rangiku would find out and may hate him for it. He should enjoy the time he had left with her. Gin was well aware what his leaving did to his friend; his attentiveness yet inability to change breaking her heart with frequent absences upset her. More when he wouldn't talk to her about it.

"You're so hopeless," Gin murmured, placing a hand on the back of her head and pressing it to his shoulder. "You are aware of how much I care about you."

"How much?" she questioned when she lay against his strong chest. "Enough to tell me where you went?"

He exhaled. "I can't tell you yet."

"... I see."

Silence filled the air between them for a few moments and finally, Rangiku pulled away from him. The Third Squad Captain sensed the sadness radiating from her. He would eventually leave for good and it would break her. Gin watched her figure and smiled; Rangiku was beautiful and he understood why every man in the Seireitei wanted her He let her have relations with Shuuhei and that pathetic red head Renji to help ease the pain he was causing her, but it would taste a lie to say he was alright with it. They had been together since they were children and he cared for her immensely.

"That dress is pretty on you," he commented, gliding over to her side and raised a chin with his finger. "I don't love Unohana. I was thanking her for healing a wound I had on my side."

The Lieutenant felt like an idiot. Rangiku guessed something was wrong without trying to get a clear understanding. It was a bad habit and Rangiku knew he spoke truthfully because he often said it and gave a kiss on the cheek to kind women. She forgot in a drunken fit of jealousy. Why would she react like that when she herself had been contemplating going home with Renji?

"I love you," Rangiku blurted out as she fisted his robes and pressed her forehead against his chest. "Don't you know that Gin?"

"I know," he answered, opening his eyes completely to look at her, crimson orbs bright in contrast with the darkness of the room.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You have such beautiful eyes," Rangiku murmured, her fingers tracing over his eyebrows. "It's been so long since I've seen them."

Gin smiled and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. Rangiku returned the grin when he pulled back. It had been such a long time since he had kissed her and the spark inside her so incredible she wanted more from him. Rangiku gazed up at Gin and placed a hand on his chest. The Third Division captain picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. Rangiku's heart pounded from what she knew would follow. Out of the men she had encounters with, Gin was the best and she couldn't wait to experience him again.

The male moved over her and hoisted her dress up and over her head, leaving only her red thong. Gin fingered the strap of her underwear for a moment, then stood and went to her dresser. Rangiku propped herself on her elbows and watched him with confusion in her eyes. What in the world was he doing? That thought escaped her when she placed a hand to her temple; the woman had a headache now although alertness slowly crept.

Gin pulled out her pink nightgown from the second drawer; confusion crossed her features. "What are you going to do with that?" she questioned.

"Take a wild guess," he responded. Rangiku didn't want to take a wild guess because it led to seeing him in her nightgown. She snorted with laughter at the thought and Gin smiled. "I will not wear this infernal thing. This color doesn't suit me."

She giggled louder until her sides hurt. Rangiku missed this: calm and fun memories with Gin. Plenty of unforgettable moments occurred during their childhood, but the older they got, the more infrequent they became. She missed them terribly, but Gin put the nightgown on her and helped her under the covers, shedding his captain's robes until he was only in his hakama pants and pulling off his shoes. Rangiku grasped his hand and pulled him into bed next to her, his arm snaking around her waist. The intimate moment she wanted danced in front of her, but why did he bother putting a nightgown on her? Maybe he wanted to take it off like he did her dress. The cognizant ability of Rangiku's muddled mind left her puzzled.

"I want you Gin," she whispered, burying her face in his bare chest, hands roaming over his shoulders.

He chuckled. "I will not have sex with you when you're drunk."

She blinked. "I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are Rangiku," he responded kissing her forehead. "Sleep it off."

Like hypnosis, her eyes became heavy at his words. The amount of alcohol she consumed left her still pleasantly drunk, but she still wanted him. She craved him although he wouldn't back down on his decision. Well as soon as she slept off this alcohol and had a shower, Rangiku would have him.

"Gin."

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?"

"... If only for tonight."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she accepted it for now. Rangiku would let him hold her until she fell asleep and throughout the night; she would figure everything else out in the morning. Exhaustion caused her light blue orbs close behind heavy lids and drifted off to sleep with Gin watching silently.

* * *

"Ow, my head."

The Lieutenant woke up with a pounding headache and the day's brightness blanketing her face. Sitting up and rubbing her temples, Rangiku vowed to never drink alcohol again. That was a lie but drinking in moderation next time. She chuckled, remembering her and Renji's drunken stupor while struggling to find their way home. Good times. The hung-over woman enjoyed herself but drinking that heavily again left her.  The raging pain in her head helped. Rangiku decided to look for Gin. He had put her to bed the night before and the memories of their conversation floated into her mind. 

She smacked a hand against her forehead. "I told him I loved him."

Rangiku meant what she said, but she never meant to say something so serious while intoxicated. To her, it lost a lot of its meaning. How would he know if she meant it since she was so far from sober? She needed to lay off the sake. As she continued to rub her temples, Rangiku stood up and called his name. There was no answer; the barracks were surprisingly quiet. She didn't even hear her own captain moving about and remembered the lower seats field training exercised today. 

Rangiku stood up and shuffled through the barracks. "Gin?"

After searching the entire place, the Lieutenant realized he left again to her dismay. Anger welled up inside her. She at least thought he would stay until she woke up, but that bastard abandoned her again already. Just what the hell was so important that he constantly had to leave her alone and make her miss him so much? It better be a damn good reason. Muttering angrily to herself, Rangiku returned to her room to gather clothes for a shower. The task took about twenty minutes, she brushed her teeth and headed to get breakfast, still growling to herself about the smiling Shinigami.

"That bastard," she seethed while she stomped down the hallways. "Always leaving me like I don't even matter. The next time I see him I'll..."

"You'll what?" Rangiku jumped, turning around to Gin grinning at her like he always did. He carried a covered plate. "I brought you breakfast."

She gazed at him for a moment, just studying him. Her best friend the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on. Either way, he was a big part of her life and she wanted him to understand how much he meant to her. Rangiku wasn't sure how to do that, but she would figure it out eventually.

Rangiku moved to him with tears shining in her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placing her face into the crook his shoulder. "Gin..."

His free hand wrapped around her back. "Hmm?"

"When are you going to trust me?" she asked quietly. "I've been worried sick about you and it's like you don't even care about how I feel."

Gin leaned his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

So, he still remained silent concerning his whereabouts. The female soul reaper was wondering if he was doing something he had no business doing. Her eyes widened; that would make perfect sense because it was usually at night when he snuck off and he would never provide a hint to his location. She looked up at him. "Gin, you're doing something bad aren't you?"

Gin remained silent and his face fell. He was one to change the subject, but he wasn't a liar and Rangiku believed she hit the nail on the head when she asked him that question. Gin's hand moved from her back to cup her cheek. "Yes."

He then pressed his lips against hers. Rangiku wasn't expected that, but she leaned into him nonetheless. At first, she thought he was just trying to use a kiss to keep her from asking any more questions and she believed that was correct, but this kiss wasn't one of seduction. It was more like desperation as if he needed it. She needed this too. From now on, she wanted Gin alone. Finding out that he was into something shady was saddening, but that didn't change her affection for him, his name etched into her being and it was only this man that made her heart beat in her chest. No matter what he was doing, Rangiku had no qualms standing by his side, but were his activities illegal?

Her curiosity about the situation increased tenfold and Rangiku almost stopped his hand from roaming over her back to ask him what he involved himself in. Certain violations of the law meant his execution. Had he crossed that line? Survival without him sounded nearly impossible and caused a deep ache in her chest. They were together since they were children and to have a bond like that severed was unthinkable. A stinging sensation pricked at the corners of her eyes as they watered.

"Rangiku, tell me what's wrong," Gin said, stopping his gentle caress.

"Can you be killed for what you're doing?" she asked, gazing up into his pale face.

His smile faltered, indicating she was right. The tears she tried holding back spilled down her round cheeks as she grasped the front of his captain's robes, laying her head on him. Gin's arms locked around her and his kissed her cheek then told her not to cry. He told her he hated to see her cry and wanted a memorable moment for them both. Rangiku realized there would be a time when he didn't return; the Lieutenant wasn't sure if she could handle it. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, the captain covered her mouth with his hand, trapping her words in her throat. That might before for the best; Rangiku needed to hold and touch him and much as possible because who knew what the future had in store. It looked dim, so taking advantage of this single moment and making the most of it prevailed as the top priority.

Rangiku pulled away, grasped Gin's hand, and dragged him towards her bedroom. A soft chuckle of amusement sounded behind her as they moved back to her room. He still had her plate of food in his left hand so she snatched it and put it on the table, returning to him and pressing her mouth against his. Her actions became desperate, yanking his captain's robes off Gin's shoulders letting them filter to their feet. Sitting on the bed, he surprised Rangiku when he hauled her back onto it and dropped feather like kisses on her collarbone while his hands spread her thighs farther, allowing him to fit himself against her.

Gin dispersed her clothes and Rangiku watched him through pale blue gems; his expression seemed... saddened somehow. When she heard the soft groan when he leaned over the swell of her chest, laying his head against her, it confused her. Did she imagine that sound she heard? Gin confused her further when his arms snaked underneath hers and hooked onto her shoulders.

Rangiku had never seen Gin so upset ever. He always smiled and that's how he got the name The Smiling Shinigami. Her best friend always smiled despite the situation, but here he was, bothered by something.

Alarmed, Rangiku grasped his face and tried to pull him to look at her but he refused, burying his face in her chest. "Gin? Gin, what's wrong?!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what, you haven't done anything," she answered, rubbing his back soothingly.

Gin released her and sat next to her, fingering his lilac purple tresses and keeping his back to her. "Do you want to know the truth, Rangiku?"

Rangiku sat up and nodded. She needed to know more than anything. She leaned her head against his shoulder and waited for him to speak. Gin continued to face away while he explained. "I have been assisting Captain Aizen with Hollowfication of Shinigami."

Rangiku paused. "You what?"

"Have you heard of the substitute soul reaper?" Gin questioned.

Rangiku remembered some of the rumors about the boy; his name was Ichigo Kurosaki. The rumors about him sounded unbelievable: a human who became a soul reaper and took down a Menos Grande by himself. He could be an asset to the Gotei 13, but substitute soul reapers lacked true power. He had Rukia Kuchiki to thank for his abilities. Those who transferred soul reaper power to a human without authorization suffered intense consequences. Rukia would return to the Seireitei and face the death penalty for her transgressions. Rangiku disagreed the act justified execution but she had no say in the matter. Her brother Captain Byakuya and Renji were on their way to retrieve her today.

"That boy ties into Lord Aizen's plan because of the Houygoku that he wants to extract from Rukia Kuchiki. Afterward... I will leave the Soul Society with him and one other."

Rangiku threw her arms around her lover's shoulders, weeping bitterly. Those words hurt like a knife cutting a jagged gash through her heart. Gin was her world although she hadn't told him such things. Her fear grew at terrifying speed: the fear that he would never return to her again. Gin's permanent disappearance loomed in the near future and not only that, but he was a traitor?

"There is more."

More than him leaving her forever? Those words kept replaying in her mind: I will be leaving... it was such a hard concept to swallow. Her heart shattered at his confession and now he was telling her that there was more. Rangiku's body went numb; she realized that Gin's life could be at stake from his secret dealings; the thought made her ill.

"When I turn against the Soul Society, I need you to act as if you knew nothing and still attempt to bring me down."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Gin, I can't-"

"Do you love me, Rangiku?"

She pulled away as if his body burned her hands. That question, he was only asking to use it against her. She hated how easily he manipulated her and Rangiku almost despised loving him. She would do anything for Gin, even deflect the soul society with him.

Gin grasped her wrists and pulled her back against his hard body. "I need you to do this for me."

"Why can't I go with you?" she asked as the tears continued to shine down her pale cheeks.

"No," he said sharply, hand entwining in her tangerine locks. "I can't allow you to live this life that will mean your death."

Rangiku's watery light blue eyes looked into his face. It wasn't possible to say no to him. The force pulling him away from her crushed her heart, the deep pain too much to bear. The devastated female wished she hadn't pressured him into revealing the truth.

Rangiku expelled the breath she held, closed her eyes, and lowered her head. "Fine, I'll do it." 

She stood up and picked up her pants. Sex sounded less appealing after such an admission. In fact, she wanted to go blow off steam with Hineko. After that, she needed to sit somewhere to think about this revelation. This had been the hardest thing reach the vice captain's ears in her life so she would deal with it by herself for now. He would disappear soon anyway.

Gin grabbed her wrist once more, stopping her from leaving the room. Before Rangiku comprehended his actions, she was on her bed with Gin crawling over her. She opened her mouth to speak, and he silenced her with a kiss. Rangiku wanted to push him off, yet her previous thoughts of dropping their intimacy faded. She didn't know when he would leave, but she knew it was soon so she would spend as much time with him as she could. This was what she wanted.

"Gin..." His name floated between their kisses while she wrapped her thighs around his waist.

Gin propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her mouth gently, his hair tickled her forehead and cheeks. A smile crossed her lips.

Rangiku laid a hand against his face. "Open your eyes."

His trademark smile crossed his features and lids rose to expose red orbs; his eyes were so beautiful and enchanting. Those ruby-colored eyes pulled Rangiku into a trance. He was the most handsome creature she had ever seen. Rangiku pulled his head to lie against her chest, Rangiku said, "Make love to me, Gin." 

* * *

 

Loud explosions echoed around Rangiku the frost of her captain's zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru chilled her skin. She watched the frozen landscape expand from her location on top of the barracks and hear the roar of the ice dragon. So, it all happened just like Gin said it would. However, she didn't know that Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper, would play such a big role in them. This was it; Gin was getting ready to deflect and she would never see him again until it was time to fight to the death. Rangiku prepared for this day and put on a strong face for the task at hand.

The Lieutenant rocketed over the rooftops until she was close to the battle between her lover and her captain. They had separated and staring each other down while Momo was lying on the ground unconscious. Her eyes narrowed. The use of innocent children his and Aizen's game crossed a line. Rangiku flash stepped in front of Momo, stopping Gin's zanpaktou from hurting the unconscious girl.

Gin's smile vanished when their gazes met; Rangiku glared at him and got ready for the task she promised him she would do.

 

 


End file.
